


Fault Lines

by baeconandeggs, honey_peach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Love, Implied Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_peach/pseuds/honey_peach
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are newly in love when Chanyeol is drafted to serve in the military. After a mission, Chanyeol is assumed dead but he returns home five years later to see Baekhyun with a husband and child. But what he doesn't know is, the child is his.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 30
Kudos: 306
Collections: BAE2020





	Fault Lines

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE817  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This was a beast to finish yet it isn't even that long :/ Thanks to N, D, and G for the motivation, as always!

Beginning

  
  


One side of Chanyeol is thinking that maybe it's a lost cause and he should've just swallowed his pride and asked someone else, but it wasn't enough to deter him. He'd still slipped the note into Sehun's hand first thing that morning and begged him to deliver it to his friend so it could then be delivered to the object of his affection. A friend of a friend  _ of a friend _ , how pathetic. He probably, no definitely, doesn't even know Chanyeol exists. He will now. Whether that's a good or bad thing, he'll find out by the end of the day.

He could get someone else to go with him with no effort at all. There are students waiting for the opportunity to ask, slipping notes into his locker isn't a rare occurrence. But Chanyeol knows which one he wants to go with. The cute boy he sees around all the time, Byun Baekhyun. The cute boy who seems to never notice him for some reason or another. 

He isn't even fortunate enough to have any classes with him, nor share a lunch period, and with a town as small as theirs it seems like fate is playing a cruel joke on him. Baekhyun also doesn't pine after him like so many others, which definitely would've made things easier.

But he needs it to be Baekhyun so he's taking the chance.

Later during his study hour, the library is abuzz. Almost everyone has had a chance to see the poster announcing the senior prom. Everyone is talking about who they want to take and which popular kid is taking who. It's like this every year except now Chanyeol gets to experience it.

“Oh, no way.” Sehun mumbles over the candy he snuck in.

Chanyeol just looks at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

Sehun has swallowed his mouthful of sugar by now and is pointing behind him. “He's here, this isn't even his study hour period. Maybe he switched.”

Chanyeol chances a look over his shoulder and it's exactly who he thinks it is. His brown hair is down today, bangs falling just at his eyebrows. The white long sleeved tee he's wearing practically swallows him up, he's so small. God, Chanyeol is fucked.

“I just think it's funny because we were just talking about him.” Sehun states the obvious.

“Don't call him over or anything.” Chanyeol tries to focus on the book in front of him, but he wasn't really focused on it before he knew Baekhyun was there. Senioritis has really gotten to him as much as he's tried to fight it. It's what happens when you get accepted to a top university, smooth sailing from then on. 

“It's rude to ignore my new friend.” Sehun uses his smartass tone so Chanyeol knows he's about to embarrass him, or himself.

“I gave you the letter, just give it to him like we planned, don't be an ass.” He can't stand this kid sometimes.

Sehun appears pensive for a moment, then…”Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol isn't a violent person but he really has to fight the urge to jab his friend in the throat. He settles for silently cursing at him while Sehun just smiles back.

“Hi.” Oh god, the cutest, most melodic  _ Hi  _ anyone has ever uttered, right behind him.

“What are you doing here, isn't your study hour after ours. You're supposed to be at lunch now, aren't you?”

“Yeah, how do you know that?” Baekhyun asks.

“Jongin told me when your lunch is.” Sehun tilts his head and smiles at Baekhyun playfully.

“Oh, were you asking about me?” Baekhyun banters back and Chanyeol tightens his grip on the book.

“I was, I needed some info on you for later.” And Sehun winks, he fucking winks.

Chanyeol can barely believe his eyes, his best friend is really flirting with his crush as if he isn't sat right there between the two of them. He's hoping the look he's giving Sehun is conveying  _ you're a shameless bastard _ , but Sehun doesn't show any indication he's getting the message.

“Do I have to worry about stalker Sehun?” Baekhyun feigns shock, cutely. “Just kidding.”

This must be what death feels like, Chanyeol's pretty sure he's dying inside.

“Do you have a date to prom yet.” Sehun asks, glancing ever so slightly at Chanyeol for a second before looking back to Baekhyun.

“Oh, no, not yet. What about you?” Baekhyun doesn't seem to feel any particular way about it. But he did say not yet, maybe he has someone in mind to ask.

“Me either. You never know who I could ask though.” Sehun gives Baekhyun a suggestive look and Chanyeol's brain is short circuiting because what the hell is Sehun doing?

“And what about you, Chanyeol?”

This is the first time he's heard that, Baekhyun saying his name, and his idiot brain takes a few seconds to realize that Baekhyun is talking to him. 

He turns around but Baekhyun moves to stand at the side of their table instead, letting Chanyeol finally get a proper look at him. He meets his eyes and Baekhyun smiles so prettily. 

“I…,” What are words. “No, I don't have one, a date.” Good job Chanyeol.

“That's surprising.” Baekhyun really does look shocked. How does he know about all the people throwing themselves at Chanyeol if he didn't even acknowledge Chanyeol before today?

“I'm sure you guys won't have to wait long, though. I have to get some notes from Seola and get going. I'll see you guys around.”

“Oh, we'll definitely be seeing each other.” Sehun nods, looking rather impressed with himself.

Baekhyun laughs at his antics and waves to them both, turning to leave.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol is definitely way louder than is allowed in the library and garners some attention from other students. He doesn't care though.

Baekhyun looks surprised, but pleasantly surprised. “Yeah.” He sounds expectant and this should tell Chanyeol something but his brain has already worked too hard in the last five minutes.

“Umm, the prom, we both don't have dates yet so, did you maybe...wanna go with me? Like, we can go together, but only if you want.” He usually has more confidence but he's also usually rejecting people, not asking them out.

But Baekhyun looks elated. His smile is enough to rival the sun and Chanyeol did that, he made him smile like that. He must've saved a country in his past life to deserve this. 

“Yes, I would love to go with you. Thanks for asking.” Baekhyun says.

“Thanks for accepting.” He cringes at his own response. He decides to make up for it by being smooth, “I guess I'll be needing your number then,” He grabs his phone and hands it to Baekhyun so he can create his contact.

Baekhyun hands it back and flutters his lashes at him. “So, you'll text me, right?”

“Yes!” There's no way he could've sounded more eager.

“Good, talk to you soon. Bye Sehun.” And this time he really does leave to get his notes.

Chanyeol looks at Sehun in disbelief. “Did that just happen? I can't believe I just did that.”

“Yes, thanks to me.” Sehun brags.

“What? You were about to ruin everything, flirting with him like that.” 

“Obviously, that's the only way you were going to make a move. I did what was necessary.” Sehun goes back to eating his candy, “Now what do you say?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Thank you.”

  
  
  


Later at home he has Baekhyun's contact open in the messaging app but just stares at the blank space, not sure what to send. Too nervous and afraid to mess up. 

The flutter he got when he looked at how Baekhyun had saved his own name in Chanyeol's phone with a heart emoji is the same one he gets now just typing “hey”. He sends it. His heart pounds in his ears as he stares at the screen waiting. Then he decides that, no, he won't wait like some needy puppy. He puts the phone down, but then picks it back up again, just peeking won't hurt. 

He’s given up checking every 5 seconds, playing a mobile game to distract him and it works because when he gets the text notif he almost drops his phone on his face. He catches it and then opens Baekhyun’s message. 

He's received a  _ hey _ in return, but not just any  _ hey _ , this one is followed by a heart. Chanyeol can't stop himself from flailing around on his bed like a madman. Baekhyun must really like hearts. Or maybe he really likes…no, he won't let himself go that far. He has to come up with a response now. He hadn't even thought this far ahead.

“Something cool,” He taps his chin with his finger, “Something funny? I'm funny.” Hopefully his sister doesn't walk in on him talking to himself like this. Being casual is best, he asks about what Baekhyun has planned so far for prom. 

He tells Chanyeol that he has his suit fitting next week and he hopes he'll be very impressed with what he picks. Chanyeol will be impressed if he shows up in a potato sack and he tells Baekhyun just that, getting a ton of laughing emojis as a response. 

They start talking about classes next, Baekhyun brings up the subject, about how everything feels so dragged out now that the school year is coming to a close and there isn't much to do with all the knowledge they're absorbing. Well some of them are absorbing and others are letting it flow in one ear and out the other like Sehun.

Baekhyun brings up Sehun too, moments later, saying how funny he had been earlier today. Chanyeol makes an annoyed face, thankful Baekhyun can't see, and types that Sehun totally isn't funny or cool. Baekhyun just calls him silly and says he knew what Sehun was doing the whole time and he's actually already asked Baekhyun's friend to prom. Chanyeol's face heats up at the realization he was jealous for nothing. He wonders if Baekhyun knew. 

He doesn't hint at it in any of the other messages they send that night, just tries to get to know him a little better, and Chanyeol is grateful.

  
  


The weeks leading up to prom are some of the best of Chanyeol's life, and it's not an exaggeration, even though it should be. Because one boy shouldn't be able to make every day fun no matter how boring school is, no matter how much his parents nag and no matter how much stress he has from thinking about the future. It doesn't matter, none of it is any match for the short boy with the square smile who greets Chanyeol every day at his locker. Baekhyun makes it a habit until it's an unspoken rule between the two of them. 

They just chat, nothing special, but that's the thing with Baekhyun, it doesn't have to be. He doesn't need to say anything interesting, Chanyeol is still all ears. Baekhyun jokes, one day, that Chanyeol literally is all ears and grasps his earlobes between his fingers. Chanyeol does the same to Baekhyun, pointing out that his ears stick out too and the shorter blushes. Chanyeol thinks it's from the teasing until he realizes how close their faces are, Baekhyun having tilted his head back a bit to look at him. Sehun coughs rather loudly a few lockers down making both of them jump and separate.

Baekhyun also makes it a habit to sneak in to meet him during his study hour. He usually brings something sweet for Chanyeol like a cookie or candy which Sehun usually tries to steal after Baekhyun leaves. Sometimes Chanyeol sneaks into Baekhyun's lunch period when he's supposed to be in class. He gets to meet some of Baekhyun's friends, Jongin is also Sehun's friend and he enjoys having someone to complain about his insufferable best friend with. 

The first time Baekhyun asks him to meet outside of school is the week before prom. Chanyeol has been waiting, he didn't want to be the one to ask just in case he came across as pushy. He asks if Chanyeol wants to go play mini golf and Chanyeol immediately agrees but then starts to wonder if this is a date he's just agreed to. The entire time he doesn't feel like he's on a date even though it's just him and Baekhyun. He doesn't feel nervous or afraid of messing up and embarrassing himself like he thought he would. He feels like he can be himself, and Baekhyun definitely seems to be just as comfortable. This is where he learns just how funny and cute Baekhyun can be when he messes up on almost every hole and starts claiming the game is rigged. It gets to the point where Chanyeol is just playing for both of them as Baekhyun cheers him on while munching on cotton candy.

When they're done he decides to walk Baekhyun home. it's not very dark since summer is just around the corner but he doesn't let that stop him from spending more time with his crush. They stop on Baekhyun's porch and before he goes in he hugs Chanyeol tightly and gives his biggest smile yet. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol doesn't want to let go of him but he would have some explaining to do to Baekhyun's parents if he took their son.

Baekhyun pulls away and looks at him as if he's waiting for something, “Yeol?”

“Yes?” Chanyeol is suddenly feeling nervous.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun laughs cutely and reaches into his pocket, “I forgot to give you something.” He opens his palm to present a strawberry flavored candy.

“You spoil me.”

“Well I never know, you may be stolen away by someone else, I have to keep you happy.”

And then Chanyeol gets it. Of course it was a date. Of course Baekhyun sends hearts because he likes him.

“Well, I forgot to give you something too.” Chanyeol cradles the back of Baekhyun's head and pulls him forward until their lips meet and after the initial surprise passes he can feel Baekhyun smile against his lips.

  
  


When prom night comes Chanyeol knows he'll ask Baekhyun tonight, it's too perfect not to. Baekhyun's too perfect.

They agree to meet at Chanyeol's house. His parents hire a photographer because they're just over the top like that, it'll only be a few photos. At least that's what he thinks until Baekhyun shows up looking like an angel sent to earth and all he wants to do is take him out and show him off but his parents keep insisting on more photos. They don't have a moment alone since the boy arrives. 

He has to put Baekhyun's corsage on posing for a photo and then they're led to different scenic areas of the house and garden for photos, even having Chanyeol take photos with just his parents and Yoora. Baekhyun smiles through it all, seemingly enjoying everything. When they're finally done and in the back of the limo his parents rented, Chanyeol apologizes. Baekhyun tells him his family is adorable.

Throughout the night he keeps trying to think of the perfect time to ask Baekhyun. They both have so many friends that their every moment is occupied until the end of the night when people have started to leave. 

“Do you want to dance?” He asks Baekhyun while he’s saying bye to Jongin and his date, Taeyong.

Baekhyun smiles as always, “Of course, handsome.”

There’s a slow song on, now that things are starting to wind down and Chanyeol is grateful for the space between them and the other couples.

“Chanyeol, can I ask you something?” Baekhyun asks, but he should already know he can ask anything by the adoring look Chanyeol gives him.

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend? Cause I really like you. Like a lot.” He’s blushing, looking a little nervous at the possibility of being rejected, while Chanyeol is just speechless.

“I thought I would be the one to ask you that.” Chanyeol grins, “So that means yes.” 

  
  


They’re inseparable. The only words to describe their relationship would be true love if anyone asks Chanyeol. Sometimes he does worry that maybe Baekhyun is only infatuated with him, maybe it’s not love. But all his doubts are washed away when they spend their nights under the stars staring at the sky and sharing their dreams, secrets, fears, everything.

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun to the park one summer day, there’s nothing special about this particular day but they’ll make it a special day by being together. Plus he has something special to show him.

“This?” Baekhyun squints and blocks the sun from his eyes, “The tree?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol smiles proudly, “It’s mine.”

“Like your secret hangout or something?” Baekhyun blows a bubble with his gum and starts to circle around the weeping willow, “I like it, it’s pretty.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol can’t take his eyes off of him.

“‘Are you taking credit?” Baekhyun laughs.

“Yeah, I planted this.”

“What, really?” Baekhyun looks more impressed than Chanyeol thought he would be.

“Yes, I planted this with my father when I was really young, he owns this park so I have one and so does Yoora. I don’t know if she takes anyone to her’s but I’ve never taken anyone to mine.”

“Except for me,” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows, “Chanyeol I’m starting to think that you might like me, you know, in  _ that _ way.” He teases.

Chanyeol chases him around the tree and catches him with ease, Baekhyun has his back against the trunk and his hands on Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“Maybe I do, I might even love you.” Chanyeol is feeling brave today.

Baekhyun leans in closer, “Good, because I love you back.” 

Chanyeol claims his lips in a passionate kiss.

  
  


It’s two weeks later when Chanyeol is watching the morning news with his parents and he notices that things are starting to look serious with the international conflict their country is currently involved in. 

He hadn’t been paying too much attention prior, he was too occupied with Baekhyun and figuring out a way to tell his parents he wants to take a gap year without it resulting in a big blowup. 

He’s been accepted to medical school and it’s something he wanted but he feels like he doesn’t have enough time with Baekhyun. They only started dating at the end of the year and he wants to make sure their relationship is strong before they have to separate and go to different universities. 

Baekhyun agrees they need more time and he plans on telling his parents he’ll be taking a gap year too.

They let Yoora put off university two years ago when she decided she wanted to marry her rich boyfriend and be the perfect housewife. She was so sure he would propose and he did. They’ll have a summer wedding this year and then she’ll be moved out of the family home. His parents should be happy he wants to stay around a bit longer so they won’t be alone plus there should be no reason he can’t take time off if Yoora was allowed to.

Unless it’s because Baekhyun doesn’t come from the right family. He doesn’t care about things like that but he knows his parents do. He’ll just have to get it over with and hope for the best. 

“Mom, dad, I have something to tell you.”

  
  
  


He meets Baekhyun again under their tree that same night. Baekhyun runs to him and hugs him tightly and Chanyeol feels so proud of his decision. “I told them.”

“How did it go?” Baekhyun rarely looks worried, but now Chanyeol can see it all over his face.

“They didn’t take it well, not surprising. But it doesn’t matter because it’s my choice and I’ve made it. It’s not like we’re throwing away our education, just postponing things.” 

“They don’t see it that way though. Chanyeol, I don’t want there to be any issues with you and your parents just so you can spend time with me, that’s not right.”

“It’s fine, they're probably only gonna be upset for a couple weeks and then they’ll realize how much happier I am with you.”

“Chanyeol, seriously, what if they don’t like me anymore because I made you stay?” Baekhyun is pouting so Chanyeol kisses him.

“Everything will be fine, don’t worry.”

  
  


There’s a breaking news report that comes on while they’re eating dinner and Yura runs into the living room to turn the TV up so everyone can hear it in the dining room. Eventually though, they all just file in and sit on the couch together, dinner abandoned. No one has an appetite at the end of the report because how can they swallow anything after learning that the international conflict has now been declared a full on war. A war that will be drafting eligible young men.

  
  


Baekhyun tells him not to worry, his parents tell him not to worry, his sister, his friends, even some online forum of people wondering if they would be called to serve tell him not to worry. 

The next time Sehun comes over for dinner he tells him, “Maybe only unlucky people get drafted, and you’ve been pretty lucky so far.”

He thinks about that, how Sehun is right, he is lucky. The family he was born into, the friends and boyfriend he has around him, the part of town he lives in because of the careers his parents have, and so much more. It makes him feel guilty, why shouldn't it be him? Why should it be someone else? Maybe some unfortunate life that’s about to get even worse with the arrival of that letter.

Maybe God or whoever or whatever hears his thoughts from that night because a couple days later he receives his letter telling him the date, time and location for him to serve his country.

  
  
  


He doesn’t have much time left, only about a week until he leaves. He tries to balance things evenly between his family, friends and Baekhyun, spending all day with his family and going out at night to meet up with Baekhyun. Sehun, and Jongin tag along some nights as well. 

When it’s just the two of them, Baekhyun cries a lot. Then he apologizes for bringing the mood down and being a bad boyfriend. Chanyeol can’t stand it, none of this is Baekhyun’s fault and he’s the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. He always reassures him that he’s handling the situation well and he’s incredibly strong. Baekhyun tells him that he’ll be waiting when Chanyeol gets back and Chanyeol promises to come back.

  
  
  


Middle

  
  


“Papa.” Baekhyun startles awake from someone whispering in his ear and he almost has a heart attack. Looking over he sees the culprit clad in dino pajamas looking completely innocent and oblivious to the fact he almost made his father’s soul leave his body.

“Cheolsu, I told you about that.” Baekhyun croaks out in his sleepy voice. 

“Sorry, papa, I just want a pear for breakfast.” Cheolsu rubs his eyes with his little chubby hand, he’d definitely come straight from bed into their room.

“Come here baby.” Baekhyun reaches his arms out to his son and the little boy climbs into bed with him, letting his father embrace him. “You need to eat more than that for breakfast, like I told you before, but you can have one.” 

Cheolsu isn’t a picky eater but he gets stuck on one type of food from time to time and will try to only eat that, interfering with his nutrition. Last month it was animal crackers and before that, banana milk. It all started with jello when he was three. Baekhyun’s mom had looked at him like he was insane when he served Cheolsu a jello cup for lunch to try and make him understand it wasn’t enough to eat for a meal. 

He’d expected the toddler to come and ask for real food once he was done but he didn’t and Baekhyun’s mom told him he needed to put his foot down or the adorable boy would walk all over him. He has a hard time being firm with his son because he really is the most precious thing but it’s for his own good.

“You wanna wake up daddy and then we can get ready for the day?”

The boy nods and then climbs off of Baekhyun’s lap onto the lump under the blanket next to them. They hear groaning almost immediately and Baekhyun laughs which causes Chaeolsu to giggle.

“Okay, I’m up. No need to squish me to death.” He looks at Cheolsu from under the covers and grins at him, “You’re getting really strong, Cheolsu. It’s because you’re eating all the yummy vegetables that papa feeds you, right?”

“Yes, I’m getting so strong like you, daddy.” Cheolsu looks so proud, he had finally started to eat vegetables without any fuss in the past couple of weeks after he developed his obsession with pears. Baekhyun doesn’t know what the correlation is but he’s not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth, he’ll take what he can get.

“I think papa makes the vegetables taste so yummy because his cooking is amazing. And that‘s why I think he should go cook us a gourmet breakfast, what do you think, Bean?” His husband uses Cheolsu’s nickname that only the two of them know the story behind.

“Yes!” Cheolsu bounces up and down with excitement. “You should make waffles, and pancakes, and cupcakes.”

“I think one of those things definitely has to go.” Baekhyun says.

“Okay, no waffles then.” Cheolsu nods to himself like he’s fixed the issue.

“Nice try little guy. Your daddy is going to make us a great breakfast, you can help him.” Baekhyun gives his husband a knowing look, Cheolsu is chaotic in the kitchen.

“Fine, but papa should give me a reward later.” He’s not talking to Cheolsu but directly to Baekhyun.

“I’ll think of something really nice.” His husband gets up to leave and Cheolsu hightails it out to the kitchen before either of them can blink. “I think I need five more minutes of beauty sleep.’

“But you’re already the most beautiful, it’s useless.” 

“Then five more minutes of ‘recovering from Cheolsu almost killing me’ sleep?”

“Okay, that’s fair, take ten. We’ll be out there trying to keep the kitchen as clean as possible.”

“Oh, Jongin, I almost forgot.” Baekhyun stops him, “Cheolsu wants to talk to my father so it could be a good way to distract him while you do the stuff you don’t want him to help with.” 

Jongin smiles, “Beautiful and smart, I won the husband lottery.” He leans down and kisses Baekhyun softly on the lips and then cheeks, and then forehead. “I was only kidding about the ten minutes. Just rest, I’ll take care of everything.”

  
  
  


“There’s a new piano teacher.” Jongin says almost absentmindedly as he looks through his paperwork. “Have to meet him tomorrow.”

Baekhyun looks up from his mixing bowl, waiting for Jongin to continue. It’s later into their lazy Sunday and he’s baking, as per usual.

“Mrs. Jung is retiring, finally.” Jongin used to joke that she was going to wear out her fingers until she couldn’t play anymore. “He’s new in town and they’re having a sit-in class for parents tomorrow, they make the official transition next week. Poor guy, having to teach in front of all those snooty parents.”

Luckily it coincides with Jongin’s rare day off. He usually refuses to take a day off, and Baekhyun knows it’s because he has this innate need to provide as much as possible for them but he won’t say it. Baekhyun had tried before to tell him the house was unnecessarily big or the clothes he buys Cheolsu are too fancy for a little kid that will just mess them up but Jongin didn’t listen. For him, they weren’t going to have anything short of the best. It’s what Jongin grew up with and his husband and child would have the same. Plus, when he’d shown Baekhyun how much money he actually makes from his tech software job, Baekhyun really couldn’t argue with him.

“Yoora will probably be there then.” Baekhyun thinks out loud, “With Suyeon.”

“Yeah, she should be, she’s been there the last couple times I picked Cheolsu up.”

“I haven’t seen her in a while, she should come over with Suyeon after class tomorrow.” Baekhyun says. 

“Mmm, that sounds good, I’ll tell her.” Jongin looks across the table at Cheolsu. “Do you want your cousin to come over?”

“Yes dad, she can have some of the brownies papa is making.” Cheolsu looks at Baekhyun with a serious expression, “I promise I won’t eat them all and save some for her.”`

“Okay baby, I believe you.” Baekhyun smiles at his son.

  
  
  


After Cheolsu is all tucked in Baekhyun snuggles up next to Jongin, happy to have a moment of relaxation. “Are you gonna draw the blinds or do you want me to do it?” 

Jongin had said when they were house hunting that the floor to ceiling windows in their bedroom were a selling point but he’s always creeped out at the thought of someone watching them at night. He’s creeped out by a lot of things easily though.

“I can do it, don’t worry.” Jongin kisses his cheek, “You worked really hard wrestling Cheolsu into the bathtub.”

As annoying as it was Baekhyun can’t help but laugh about it now. His mood changes once he remembers what he was going to tell Jongin. “Oh, I’m taking Cheolsu to visit his memorial tomorrow before I go into the office, I’ve been missing him a lot lately.”

“Okay, do you need me to go with you guys?” Jongin gets back in bed and hugs Baekhyun, trying to comfort him.

“Yeah, It’s just...it’s getting closer to the time of year we met. I think we should all go together, this is around the time you met him too.” 

“We used to do the dumbest stuff when we had time off from school.” Jongin reminisces fondly, “His parents actually liked me back then for some reason but I was actually kind of a bad influence.” They both laugh.

“Let’s go to sleep now so we can wake up early and go, ok?” Jongin feels Baekhyun nod and he cuddles him even closer.

  
  


Cheolsu is all too excited to get up and leave the house being the outdoor lover that he is. He loves going to see his other daddy because Baekhyun tells him his other daddy is special and can watch over him wherever he is and is always protecting him. He thinks his other daddy is magic. Baekhyun has tried to dissuade him from using that word a couple times but Cheolsu is adamant.

The memorial is opulent but that’s to be expected. The marble slab reflects the morning light as the three of them look at the name engraved there,  _ Park Chanyeol _ . Baekhyun couldn’t believe it when he’d heard. He had to hear it from Jongin because Chanyeol’s parents refused to talk to him. It was his fault, after all, so why would they?”

The only thing worse than finding out your boyfriend is missing in action and presumed dead is finding out you’re pregnant with his child only a few days later. If it weren’t for his parents and Jongin, Baekhyun doesn’t even know how he would’ve lived through it. Shortly after Cheolsu’s fifth birthday Chanyeol was legally declared dead but everyone had felt the effects long before.

Cheolsu is a blessing, his last piece of Chanyeol on earth but he’s definitely his own person. He has pieces of Chanyeol, pieces of Baekhyun and pieces of himself to make up the perfect child. Baekhyun is so afraid that something could happen to his baby at all times, Jongin helps to keep him grounded though.

As perfect as Cheolsu is, not everyone agrees. Chanyeol’s parents don’t think he’s the father and Baekhyun honestly doesn’t have the energy to try and convince them otherwise. They’d automatically assumed, once word of his pregnancy spread through their small town, that Baekhyun had cheated as soon as Chanyeol left. And when Baekhyun eventually married Jongin they felt that their suspicions were confirmed and he had been cheating with Jongin, maybe even before Chanyeol left, and had gotten pregnant with Cheolsu. Then Jongin decided to take pity on him years later and finally marry him. They could be the writers of a soap opera as far as Baekhyun could see.

In a twisted way he was almost glad to not have to deal with them. If they had known the truth they might have even tried to take Cheolsu away from him when he was still an unstable teenager who had no idea what to do with a baby. As long as everyone in town thinks Cheolsu is Jongin’s baby, he shouldn’t have any problems. 

Only the people closest to him know the truth; his parents, his husband, and the person that surprised him the most, Yoora. Yoora didn’t talk to him all that much when he and Chanyeol dated. She would just quietly linger around sometimes, seemingly preoccupied with texting her then fiance or passing by when they were in the house to say a simple “Hi” or “Bye”. In other words, Baekhyun didn’t think she was watching the way she had been. She came to see him after the news came out. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw her standing on his porch in the dead of night so no one would know she’d come. She didn’t beat around the bush and asked straight away if it was Chanyeol’s baby. He was so shocked he blurted out the truth without thinking and she hasn’t questioned the legitimacy of it since.

After they finish paying their respects to Chanyeol, they go to the town center and Baekyun and Jongin have a quick goodbye kiss and Baekhyun kisses Cheolsu too before they split up, Baekhyun going into work and Jongin taking Cheolsu to his piano lesson. 

  
  
  


The journey had been long and it had been difficult, not just the flight back home but everything that had happened from the moment he was captured. Chanyeol was on a mission with a dozen other soldiers and it wasn’t anything particularly dangerous but it quickly became grim when they realized the enemy already knew they were coming. Some were killed and some were taken prisoner, like him. Once in captivity the sole reason he had survived was his medical knowledge being helpful for the enemy troops. He had survived for five long years until someone messed up somewhere and finally the enemy camp was spotted on a helicopter radar and raided, setting him free.

The last thing he thought he would see when he entered the town square was the love of his life kissing another man while a child clings to the other father’s leg. He was definitely not expecting the other father to be Jongin of all people.

He wants to go over and tear them apart, to cause a scene and make Baekhyun see that he’s alive. Make Baekhyun fall in love with him all over again and end whatever it is he’s built while he was gone. For a moment, Chanyeol doesn’t care about the repercussions. He came back for Baekhyun, he survived for Baekhyun. 

What stops him is the little boy. He looks so happy with his parents and Chanyeol can’t go over and ruin the child’s day. He wouldn’t do that in front of him, he probably wouldn’t do it at all. He shouldn’t try to disrupt a clearly happy home for his own selfish wants and needs, because he really does need Baekhyun, but he’ll have to deal with the new reality.

He wasn’t there like he should’ve been and someone like Baekhyun needs to be loved, and not from afar. Because as much as he thought about him every night, along with his family, before falling asleep, and every morning when he woke up, he couldn’t feel it. There was no way for him to know and Chanyeol feels like he was harboring a one sided love for the past 5 years, maybe even before that. Maybe when they were still in school and he worried about Baekhyun being in love with the idea of love instead of him. He doesn’t mean to think such bitter thoughts but it’s all he can do.

He’s ungrateful really, because he’s alive, after everything, and all he cares about is Baekhyun. He finally tears his eyes away as Baekhyun gets in his car and drives away, not noticing him in the background. Jongin and the little boy then start walking down the sidewalk and end up going into the old piano school he used to take lessons at when he was a kid. He can’t help the bitter laugh that escapes him.

  
  
  


He’d called his parents when he was finally taken back to the embassy, after he had his health evaluated and gave them all of his information. They couldn’t believe he had survived. He was informed that all of his comrades had turned up dead one by one after the ambush which is what led them to suspect that he had also been killed.

He told his parents not to meet him, he’d come to them. He didn’t want any unnecessary attention drawn to him. It took a lot of convincing with his mom, but they finally agreed. Everyone will find out soon enough that he hadn’t actually died and start making their own theories about things. He just wants to be able to enjoy maybe a few days with his family in peace. He’d hoped to enjoy time with Baekhyun too but something tells him that isn’t exactly feasible anymore.

He sees a cab parked on the side of the road and tries to keep his cap low on his face as he asks to be taken to his parents’ address. 

  
  
  


“Thanks, keep the change.” The taxi dries away and Chanyeol stares up at his house, just taking a moment to think about the fact that it’s reality. He’s really back home.

He takes the long journey up the stairs on the hill that leads to their porch and stops just short of the door, steeling his nerves. He’s not mentally prepared to see them after all these years of wishing for it everyday. He rings the doorbell and it doesn’t even finish chiming before the door is swung open and his mother is grabbing him into a hug with a death grip.

“Chanyeol.” It’s all she can say through her sobbing. His father is there, standing behind her, also on the verge of tears. Chanyeol’s never seen him cry. And then he sees Yoora, looking as if she’s seeing a ghost. She is, but he thought she knew he would be there and she’s looking a bit too pale for that to be the case. There’s a little girl next to Yoora, she looks like Yoora did as a child and it continues to sink in just how much he’s missed. She’s holding Yoora’s hand one second and the next, she’s screaming “mommy” as Yoora loses consciousness and falls to the foyer floor.

Chanyeol lets go of his mother and runs to her side, picking her up as the little girl, his niece, cries and looks between Yoora and his parents helplessly.

“It’s okay honey, mommy’s okay.” He tells her as he rushes to put Yoora somewhere she can rest and get enough air. She’d only done this once before, in middle school when Chanyeol pretended he’d cut his finger off with fake blood everywhere. He was so scared, he thought he’d killed her and ran crying to their mom.

He quickly makes his way to the downstairs guest room in the back of the house and lays his sister on the bed, making sure she’s laid evenly, and looks for something to fan her with. He finds a pamphlet on the nightstand and uses that.

“How is she?” It’s his father, he doesn’t turn around to look.

“She’ll be okay, she just needs a minute. She seemed especially shocked to see me.” 

His father seems to pick up on the unasked question of  _ why _ . “She’s always been so sensitive, most likely just overwhelmed. This is a lot for all of us to handle.” Chanyeol doesn’t answer and his father continues, “Your mother wants to know what you’d like for lunch. I'm assuming you’ll stay here with Yoora so I can go tell her for you.”

“My favorite.” Chanyeol brushes the hair out of Yoora’s face and sighs. “I haven’t had it in...a while.”

“Alright, I’ll come check on you two later.” His father leaves, closing the door behind him.

When waiting for someone to wake up, anything after the five minute mark feels like an eternity. He takes off his boots and curls up next to his big sister like they used to do when they were still kids. He doesn’t realize how tired he is though because next thing he knows, he’s waking up to someone touching his cheek.

“Oh,” Chanyeol lets out in surprise, “You’re awake.”

“Yeol is it really you? You’re really here?” Yoora looks at him like he'll disappear any second.

“Yes, I’m really here. Are you feeling okay?”

“But how?” She ignores the question about herself, “How are you alive and here?” She’s crying now.

“What, did mom and dad not tell you?” Chanyeol sits up and Yoora follows suit.

“No, I can’t believe this.” Yoora starts looking around the room for something or someone.

“She’s with mom, she’s yours, right?” He asks.

“Yes, Suyeon. I’m so upset she had to see that, she must’ve been so scared.”

“You didn’t know I was coming, did you?” Chanyeol feels anger bubbling under the surface but he won’t let it out until he knows what’s really going on here. 

“No, I had no idea. I never would've dreamed you’d show up at the door again. Not after all this time. I used to, though, I would’ve given anything.” Yoora scoots closer to him and wraps her arms around him. “I missed you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Yoora, don’t worry.” Chanyeol puts his arms around her too.

“What happened over there, Yeol, why were you missing for so long?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now, but I’m okay, so you don’t need to worry about that.” He changes the topic, “What happened over here while I was gone?”

“As you probably guessed, Dujun and I got married as planned and Suyeon is our daughter. And another reason I’m pretty upset I fainted is because I’m pregnant again.”

“That’s great.” He gives her a once over, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, just do me a favor and don’t mention it to anyone, you’re the only one I’ve told and I’m not ready to deal with mom being overbearing just yet.” She pleads.

“See, that’s what has me confused. Mom, even dad, are extremely overbearing, yet they didn’t tell you what was happening. It doesn’t make sense Yoora, why didn’t they tell you?”

“You’re not going to drop it, are you?” She sounds worn out, she knows Chanyeol won’t drop it until he gets an answer. “It’s because they found out I’ve been secretly meeting Baekhyun. I think they were especially annoyed with how long it took them to find out.” 

He was simultaneously hoping it did and didn’t involve Baekhyun, but that feeling it did involve him was what made him push for the truth in the first place.

“Why have you been secretly seeing Baekhyun, why can’t he come over here with us?” Chanyeol wants to see him at least once, if Baekhyun doesn’t want to see him after that then fine, but he needs to meet with him once. They owe it to each other after everything.

“By us, you mean with mom and dad? They would never allow that.” Yoora shakes her head.

“They need to put their differences aside, for me. I know they weren’t too happy that I took the gap year for him but that’s way in the past.”

“It’s more than differences, they hate him, Chanyeol. To them Baekhyun isn’t that innocent, fun kid who used to date their son, to them Baekhyun is the lying, cheating whore who killed their son. You don’t know because you haven’t been here to listen to them talk so badly about him almost every day, but it’s terrible.”

“What?” He can’t believe his parents have so much contempt for someone as nice as Baekhyun and he doesn’t know how they could think those things about him. “What do you mean, ‘killed their son’? How is any of what happened over there Baekhyun’s fault?”

“It’s not his fault but you were never supposed to be drafted. You were supposed to be enrolling in med school the upcoming semester, you wouldn’t have been drafted then, you would’ve been fine. But you decided to take that gap year, for Baekhyun. We found out about a week after you left. Then they found out that you went missing in action and that was it, they never spoke to him again. Jongin is the one that had to tell him you went missing.”

Chanyeol feels a headache forming. “And when you had my funeral, they didn’t talk to him then?”

“Even then. He was such a wreck that day, I had to go over and console him. He cried almost the entire night and I stayed over with him because he really needed help. He’s really been through hell and back with this whole situation, you both have.”

“I have to go see him, now.” He tries to get up but Yoora pulls him back down.

“Wait, we need to ease into things. You can’t just go over there and scare him half to death like you did me. I’m supposed to go see them later with Suyeon and I think you should come with me. Wait for me to tell him before you come into the house.” 

“So what I saw is what I thought it was. He’s with Jongin, and they have a son.” He’s not asking but Yoora still answers.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Yeol. You two need to have a long talk, I’m sure he has a lot to tell you.”

“Then let’s go, this is five years overdue.”

  
  


End

“Jongin, the door.” Baekhyun calls him. He thinks they’re in the living room, at least they should be but when there’s no movement and another ring he figures they must’ve gone out back. 

“Daddy is upstairs.” Cheolsu yells from the playroom.

“Okay baby, thank you.” Just like Jongin to try and get some extra work in on his day off.

He gets to the door and just opens it because he already knows who it is.

“HI.” Yoora smiles but it looks a bit off. Suyeon looks as joyful as ever, though.

He moves out of the way to let them in.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, both of you.” Baekhyun hugs her and it’s an especially tight one today, maybe to make up for the lost time of about three weeks. 

Suyeon rocks back and forth on the heels of her shiny black mary jane shoes waiting for Baekhyun to address her. “Hey cute girl, I love your pigtails today.” 

He gently strokes her hair and she smiles up at him, “Thank you uncle Baekhyun. I like when mommy does this to my hair. And uncle Baekhyun, guess what, we didn’t have any piano today.” 

“I know, you missed your class, how about you tell Cheolsu to go into the family room with you and you can see what you missed in class today on the piano in there, okay?”

Suyeon nods and runs into the other room to her cousin and Baekhyun focuses on Yoora again. “Help me serve the tea?”

“Of course.” She leads the way to the kitchen and then helps him carry everything they need.

“What’s up, why did you guys miss class?” He leads the way to the formal living room and sits across from Yoora. “Did something bad happen?”

They sit their trays onto the coffee table and Yoora starts serving him a cup. “No, don’t be such a worrywart, actually something really amazing happened. I have big news and then even bigger news.” Baekhyun raises his brows in surprise, waiting. “First, I’m pregnant.”

“What? Oh my God, that’s amazing.” He hadn’t expected this and is so glad it really isn’t bad news. He takes the saucer and teacup she hands over. “When did you find out? How far along are you?”

“Only about six weeks, that’s why I was a bit busy the past couple of weeks, especially juggling that and Suyeon. We would’ve come to see you sooner but I wasn’t feeling the best.”

“No, I totally understand. When I was pregnant with Cheolsu, in the beginning I felt like puking anytime I smelled eggs, or cinnamon, or fresh cut grass, and other random things. And I got tired so easily I couldn’t be out much of the day. I can only Imagine what you’re going through with a five year old at the same time.” 

They both take a sip from their cups in silence. She doesn’t say anything else and Baekhyun wonders what the other news is. “But what could be even bigger news than that?” He asks.

Yoora’s expression shifts into nervousness. “I don’t even know how to say this so I guess I just have to be straightforward. It’s about Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun’s stomach flips nervously. Had his parents found out the truth about Cheolsu?

“My parents got a call the other day and...Baekhyun, he’s alive.”

Baekhyun doesn’t move, or blink, or breathe, because there's no way he’s hearing things correctly and he needs a moment to come back to reality.

“Chanyeol, our Chanyeol, he’s alive?”

She nods, “Yes, and he’s waiting right outside. We didn’t want to shock you.”

He couldn’t be more shocked about anything. “I, Yoora, I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“I know, I didn’t believe it at first either but when you see him, there’s nothing else to explain, he’s here. He’s really here Baek.”

“I’m going to go get him, is that okay? Do you think you can handle it right now?”

“Yes.” It’s barely above a whisper. But Yoora hears it just fine and she leaves to go get Chanyeol.

Chanyeol.

His hands shake and he has to put down his clattering teacup and saucer. He doesn’t want to get any tea on this chaise, Jongin’s mother got it for them. Jongin. If this is happening then Jongin should be here too. But he can’t move. Like if he gets up the spell will be broken and Chanyeol won’t come through the door.

It’s like he blinks and then Yoora is back, and she’s not alone. He’s really there. Standing in the doorway and looking at Baekhyun like he’s seeing him for the first time. Maybe he is, they’ve both become different people in the past five years, he’s sure. Chanyeol’s face is the same, though. He looks more weathered and less baby faced but that’s the only difference. 

“I’ll go check on the kids.” Yoora quietly excuses herself and leaves them alone.

Baekhyun stands up, hesitantly, and walks over to him. Standing in front of Chanyeol is so surreal. He’s waiting for Baekhyun to make the first move, whatever that will be. And Baekhyun can’t stop the feeling that hits him next, the rush of longing that comes over him. This person standing in front of him has always been, and will always be, his first love.

He‘s still hesitant as he starts to tear up and wraps his arms around Chanyeol and he’s nervous until he feels Chanyeol’s arms around him too. “Chanyeol. I can’t believe it’s really you.”

“Everyone keeps saying that.” He feels the vibration from Chanyeol’s laugh. “This is so much like the last time we saw each other, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun remembers clinging onto Chanyeol the same way the morning he left and having to leave his house in tears afterwards. “It is.”

They stay like that for a few more minutes, not wanting to let go of each other.

“Papa, look.” Cheolsu’s voice makes them jolt apart.

“What is it, baby?” Baekhyun squats down to look at the paper his son is showing him. 

Cheolsu forgets about it and focuses on Baekhyun, “Papa why are you crying?” His little hand wipes away Baekhyun’s tears and he kisses his dad on the cheek. “Did you get hurt?”

“I’m okay baby, I’m just happy to see my friend that I haven’t seen in a long time. This is...Yeol.” Baekhyun uses the nickname because Cheolsu knows Chanyeol is the name of his other father and he still hasn’t told Chanyeol yet.

“Hi, I’m Cheolsu.” He holds his hand up high for Chanyeol to shake. “You’re really tall.” Cheolsu smiles up at him.

“Nice to meet you, Cheolsu. I’ve known your father for a very long time. I’m Suyeon’s uncle.” 

“Oh, that’s cool. I have to go back because we’re drawing cats, look.” He holds his drawing up proudly to Chanyeol and smiles. 

Chanyeol, smiles back and gives him a thumbs up. “That’s a pretty good looking kitty.”

“Thank you.” Cheolsu gives Baekhyun another kiss and then runs away.

Baekhyun’s just been lucky enough to witness Cheolsu’s first moment with his biological father and his heart is so full from seeing it. It doesn’t do anything to help his tears.

“He’s adorable.” Chanyeol’s expression is hard to read.

“Yeah, not really from me though.” He sniffles and wipes his eyes, “Chanyeol, there’s something you need to know. Do you want to sit down?”

Chanyeol takes the seat that Yoora was in before and Baekhyun goes back to where he was, across from him. He looks over the abandoned tea and Baekhyun had forgotten it was even there.

“I already know about him, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says, passive.

Baekhyun’s jaw drops. “Did Yoora tell you? I didn’t think she would.”

“Yes, but It’s a bit obvious, isn’t it? I would’ve found out sooner or later. I saw you two earlier with your son.” Chanyeol says.

“Oh,” Baekhyun is relieved beyond words, “You mean Jongin.”

“What did you think I meant?” Chanyeol’s expression is so serious, Baekhyun has never seen this before. It must be something they taught him in the military.

“I-” He can’t bring himself to say it. He has too much worry and doubt. He hasn’t had a chance to think about what this will mean for Cheolsu, for Chanyeol, for Jongin or himself. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol is still waiting for an explanation.

“Baek, when is the- oh, I didn’t know we had more company.” Jongin is standing in the doorway and can only see the back of Chanyeol’s head.

“Jongin, it’s-” Baekhyun isn’t able to finish his sentence because Chanyeol stands up and turns in Jongin’s direction.

“What the fuck?” Jongin rarely swears and Baekhyun bites his lip in nervousness. “Chanyeol?”

“In the flesh.” It’s just like with Baekhyun, Chanyeol is waiting for Jongin to make the first move. 

Then Jongin goes up to Chanyeol and hugs him. Baekhyun almost can’t believe it. The one person that could threaten their relationship has come back from the dead and Jongin’s immediate reaction is to hug him. He had been his friend, after all, and he’s sure that means more to him than anything.

“Wow, I’m dying to hear how the hell you ended up here.” Jongin says, still looking bewildered.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with them listening to Chanyeol recounting his times overseas. Yoora and the kids join them a bit later and the conversation keeps flowing.

Eventually, the moment Baekhyun is dreading comes, they say they have to leave. Yoora mentions their parents are waiting for them and they don’t want to have to deal with any drama when they get back.

Baekhyun doesn’t tell Chanyeol about Cheolsu.

  
  
  


Over the next week, Chanyeol continues to come over every day and Baekhyun finds it harder and harder. He doesn’t want to admit what it is that he finds hard. 

Sehun comes over with him sometimes and when Sehun and Jongin are talking Chanyeol catches his gaze and Baekhyun has to look away. Sometimes they reach for the same thing, like a cliche romance film, and pull their hands back like they’ve both been burned. Sometimes he’s left alone with Chanyeol and he feels like he’s about to explode.

Today was another day of tension that he just couldn’t stand. He puts Cheolsu to bed and then tells Jongin he needs to go out and clear his head for a bit and Jongin doesn’t ask too many questions, just tells him to be safe and kisses him goodbye.

He goes to the place that’s come to mean so much to him over the years. It’s past sunset so he can see the fireflies fluttering around the park and hear crickets humming in the background. The willow tree’s leaves sway ever so slightly in the light breeze and Baekhyun looks down at the memorial he made for Chanyeol there. When he was banned from the funeral Jongin suggested they have one of their own and Baekhyun had known the perfect place to do it. It was just the three of them, Cheolsu was barely a year old and had no idea what was going on. He’s since been coming here whenever he needs time to think alone.

“Baekhyun?” He turns around, not expecting anyone else to be here, but he knows that voice.

“Yeol, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun knows Chayeol probably has more of a reason to be asking him that.

“Is that for me?” He points at the small picture frames and stuffed animals, the pictures are all of him but he can’t see that in the dim moonlight.

“Yes.” Baekhyun isn’t sure what to do.

“I just came here to be alone, my parents are crazy.” Chanyeol explains.

Baekhyun nods and continues to look around awkwardly. He should probably just go back home.

“Let’s stop doing this, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol catches him off guard.

“What? We’re not doing anything.”

“Exactly, why is that? I know you still love me. So why aren’t you saying anything or doing anything?”

“Chanyeol, I’m married.” Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol knows this and it’s not the answer to his question. “I had no idea you were still feeling anything for me. I’m sorry if that’s the case, but I’m not about to dismantle my life.”

“Baekhyun I love you just as much, if not more than I did back then. I need you near me, I feel like I can’t breathe without you near me, and it’s driving me fucking insane. I need to be able to hold you again but I can’t have that, I know that. And I respect everything you have now.” He takes a deep breath. 

“I’m not going to cause any problems for you but if you want to know how I’m feeling, that's how I feel. I need you, and I don’t know how long I’ll feel like this. I hope it isn’t long because it feels like shit but I also don’t want to stop loving and needing you.” Chanyeol is suddenly much closer than he was before. “I guess I like torturing myself.”

“Is that why you come to see us- me, everyday?” Baekhyun’s breathing has suddenly gone ragged even though he’s just standing.

“Yes.” Chanyeol puts his hand on the nape of Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun instinctively tilts his head back before realizing what’s about to happen.

“No.” He puts his hand on Chanyeol’s chest to stop him. He looks into Chanyeol’s eyes, “Cheolsu is yours.” He doesn’t know what made him say it but he just needs the truth out tonight, he’s tired.

Chanyeol’s eyes grow in size, “Mine?”

“Yes.” 

He just looks at Baekhyun for a while in silence. “Does Jongin know?”

“Jongin knows, Yoora knows, hell, even your psycho parents know it deep down. I haven’t lied to anyone about him, I just let people assume what they wanted.” 

“And how long were you going to let me assume?” the accusatory tone stings.

“Not long, I swear. I just didn’t know how to tell you. None of us were prepared for this situation.” Baekhyun lowers his eyes shamefully.

“You’re right.” Chanyeol pulls away from him and looks at the memorial again. “Can I meet him as my son? I’m not trying to step on Jongin’s toes or anything, I just...I need to have a relationship with him. My parents can go fuck themselves if they have anything to say about it.”

“Of course, Chanyeol, he’s your son.” Baekhyun has wished all of Cheolsu’s life that he could have a relationship with Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, you still love me, don’t you?” He doesn’t look at Baekhyun, just waits.

A long moment of silence passes between the two of them

“Yes. I never stopped.”

“I know that we won’t be together. But as long as I can be there for Cheolsu, I’m content with that.” Chanyeol looks at him now.

Baekhyun knows what he has to do so he’s going to do the right thing. Right by everyone, including himself. “I should get back home.”

  
  
  


Jongin is still awake when he gets back, he hasn't been gone very long anyway. He’s reading in bed when Baekhyun goes into the closet and changes into his pajamas. He comes out and Jongin has put the book away and he’s waiting for him.

“Come here.” He holds his arms out and Baekhyun climbs over to his side of the bed and lets Jongin hug him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just have a lot on my mind.” He settles into Jongin’s hold.

“Me too, I was doing a lot of thinking while you were gone and I think it’s best that we get a divorce.”

The feeling of pure dread at the mention of that word is so strong, Baekhyun swears it’s a physical feeling. He bolts upright and turns to look at Jongin, “A divorce, why?” He doesn’t mean to sound so panicky.

“I know you went to see Chanyeol-” 

“No- well yes, but there’s nothing going on, Jongin. I wouldn't-”

“I know you wouldn’t, that’s not what I mean. You’re not the type of person to cheat Baekhyun, but you think I haven’t noticed what goes on between you two? You’re still in love with him. This is high school all over again.” Jongin, being as considerate as ever, pauses so Baekhyun can speak but he has nothing to say. Jongin is right.

“Come on Baekhyun, the love of your life basically came back from the dead and you think I’m going to try to guilt you into staying with me? I know that you know me better than that.”

“I know,” Baekhyun feels his eyes well up. All he does is cry lately. “ Maybe I’m guilt tripping myself”

“I don’t want that for us. I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay with me. You don’t owe me for anything I’ve done for you or for taking care of our- your son.”

“Our son.” Baekhyun amends. 

“I wanted to do all of those things. I still want to but it doesn’t only matter what I want. And being with you while you love someone else isn’t fair to me either.”

“I do love you, Jongin but...”

“But not enough. You love him more. I get it.” Jongin shrugs, defeated, “You two are obviously destined to be together. I’m lucky I got to be with you at all.”

Baekhyun didn’t know the truth coming out tonight would go this far. 

“This hurts, I wish it didn’t but it really does. I really love you and I don’t know if I’ll ever stop loving you but I know us staying together isn’t going to result in anything but more heartbreak. I love you so much.” Jongin holds Baekhyun’s hands in his own.

His words sound so similar to Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve all this love. 

“I only have one thing I want, and maybe you need to discuss it with Chanyeol first, but could I continue to see Cheolsu? Once a week is fine.”

“Jongin, you can see him anytime you want. Cheolsu has known you as his father for most of his life and you’ve been with us since he was born. There’s no way I would ever keep him from you.”

The relief that washes over his face makes Baekhyun feel like garbage. “Thank you.” Jongin kisses his hand. “I think I’m going to stay with my parents for a few days, just to gather my thoughts. Will you tell Cheolsu that I’m gone for work and I’ll be back on the weekend?”

“Okay.” He sighs. 

Jongin kisses him and Baekhyun can somehow feel the difference in this one, that it’s the last one. He goes to the closet to pack a bag and that’s it. He and Jongin are officially over.

  
  
  


He avoids calling Chanyeol for a couple days because it’s definitely not a good thing to be looking for your next match when the divorce papers haven’t even been filed yet. But then he thinks, who cares, how many people have their lover return from overseas after five years as a prisoner of war? Not many, so the rules don’t apply to him. He can do what he wants, and he wants to tell Chanyeol to come over so he does.

Cheolsu is at his grandparent’s house with Jongin so he’ll truly be alone with Chanyeol for the first time since that night under the tree.

The doorbell rings and he has to calm his nerves at the thought of seeing Chanyeol. Jongin is, right, it really is high school all over again.

He opens the door to a confused looking Chanyeol. “You said I needed to come over as soon as possible, is everything okay?”

“Yes, come in.” He follows Baekhyun inside and seems apprehensive to go further than the foyer. “Everything is going extremely well, actually.”

“Where’s Cheolsu? And Jongin?”

“They’re together at his parents house. I wanted to talk to you about him, actually. We’re getting a divorce”

“How does that translate to things going extremely well?”

“Because Yeol, even he could see it. How much we love each other. The fact that I love you more than I love him, it was too obvious.”

Chanyeol still looks skeptical of the whole situation so Baekhyun elaborates.

“You know that memorial by the willow tree? Every time I visited I would hope and pray for you to return to me, I knew it was childish, but I couldn’t stop myself. And now you have, you’re back. And you still want me just as much as I want you. You still love me just as much as I love you. I’m not going to deny it anymore. We belong together.”

“Do you remember senior prom?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun has no idea why he’s asking this out of the blue. “Yes.”

“Well now I can finally do something I didn’t get to do all those years ago. Baekhyun, will you be my boyfriend?”

Baekhyun is made speechless as he remembers how Chanyeol told him back then that he'd planned to ask him the same night.

“Yes, Park Chanyeol, absolute love of my life, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

Chanyeol rests both hands on Baekjyun’s cheeks and leans in, “I’ve been dying to do this.” Baekhyun melts into the kiss as he’s been dying to do this too.

It’s like they’ve picked up where they left off. They’re back to being Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Back to being inseparable and back to their relationship being the epitome of true love.

And after everything, how could they want anything more than that?


End file.
